Jon Goes Primal (Far Cry Primal)
Jon makes a video on his first impressions of Far Cry Primal. Synopsis Jon will be playing Far Cry Primal as a human. The year goes from 2016 all the way back to before common era. Jon discusses how back in his day it was before Christ. Jon criticizes the cave painters for not writing him a memo instead, though he does give credit to Ubisoft for researching caveman's writing. Jon thinks that his character lying on the ground was not a good start. Jon is impressed by how awesome the graphics look - this is the first time he has seen this game. A mammoth attacks Jon, and he gives it a 'present'. Jon gets a second try, and throws a spear into its eye! Almost after he starts fooling around, Dalso died; Jon wasn't impressed, questioning about who is still alive. JONO! He realized that he has to follow Dalso and he isn't suppose to mess with the mammoths, after reading the top-left instructions. Jon tries to work out what you call multiple mammoths. Jon is horrified as he has to kill a baby mammoth. He feels bad as he decides to sell the tusks on eBay. He complains as he fights with a tiger and having to fall on a lots of tree logs and hard twigs. Jon makes fun of the character stacking rocks. Jon is upset as he finds that he has to kill 3 goats. Jon comments on the character killing animals and eating them. Jon can't surpass a wall of thorns. The character doesn't listen to Jon as he lights a fire. He puts a rock into a less-strong rock. He lights the spear - and sets the whole cave on fire! Jon makes weird noises as he tries to befriend a wolf - while being a weirdo with no friends. The wolf realizes Jon isn't one of them, and attacks. Jon burns it alive. Another wolf checks it out, and realizes that Jon shouldn't be messed with, and gets out of there! Jon beats up some more wolves. Jon shoots a rodent with some arrows. It rolls along the path and Jon is shocked at what he is seeing. Jon meets up with Sayla, who is trying to scare him. She ripped off some dub step singer's haircut. She gives him some berries that he is forced to eat. Jon fights some human enemies, and gets a headshot. Jon is having a great time as he kills people. Jon complains that the 'blue leaf' is more like a fungus. Jon shows Ubisoft what a leaf is. He shoots a wild dog, and advises a goat to headbutt a rock. The goat listens to Jon. Jon kills some turtles. Jon shoots another guy in the eye. Sayla just shoves the food Jon gave her without thanking him, before vomiting it back out! Jon is disgusted as he helps her with her wound. Jon checks out and winds the clock back forward, citing that Miley Cyrus isn't that bad after all! Category:Other videos Category:Gaming videos Category:2016 videos